Desires For Peace: The Wishes Of Izlude
by unknownforce
Summary: Izlude has been forced to follow orders of capturing Alma, but is beginning to contemplate the actions of his father. Can Alma manange to convince Izlude of the truth? Or will Izlude refuse to listen? Two chapters. Rated PG for slight violencelanguage
1. Chapter 1:Destinies Path

**Introduction-**

**Final Fantasy Tactics was filled with many interesting characters, but one of my favorites, who seems to be disliked by most other people, was the Blade Knight, Izlude. I have no idea why most people dislike him. Personally, I saw him as an honorable character who happened to trust his father too greatly. It was this trust in his father that made him realize too late that he was serving the wrong side. **

**This two part story (I'll write the second part tomorrow) will deal with the conflict Izulde is facing after running into Ramza and his realization of the truth. Though the first half takes place while Izlude has captured Alma, the second half takes place in a familiar scene, but will have a bit of dialogue change and other minor changes (for reasons that should be obvious after reading the first section). **

**Hope the readers enjoy, and feel free to leave any comments. **

"Ah, what a gorgeous sight!"  
  
The sky was lit up in a bright tapestry of colors, woven together in a piece of spectacular beauty and magnificence. At the moment, only a single person on the entire continent of Ivalice noticed the incredible sunset. This person was a young man with brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a bright smile while he was grinning (normally a very rare occurrence). He wore glowing golden armor, and had a dark green cloak covering the majority of the armor. This man was named Izlude Tingel.  
  
Izlude happened to have some company with him on this particular occasion. Normally, Izulde traveled with only a single companion, Njoka. The chocobo was with him today as usual, but in addition there was a young girl with him as well. Izlude knew very little about her. However, he knew from Wiegraf that she was the younger sister of Ramza. Izulde had been told by Wiegraf that the girl needed to be captured for the greater good. _The greater good.. I wonder who dictates what the "greater good" is.. How can one person alone know what the greater good is? How can capturing a harmless girl be for the greater good?_  
  
Izlude ignored the questions in his mind and continued to stare at the impressive sunset before him. The sight seemed to make his troubles melt away, maybe it would be the same for the girl..  
  
"You should take a look at the sky! Such beauty would impress even Saint Ajora!"  
  
The girl, who was currently stroking Njoka, did not reply. Izlude sighed. _How ungrateful! I could not have treated her any nicer, and this is how she repays me?_  
  
Earlier that day, the girl seemed to have realized she had no chance of escaping and had stopped struggling. Izlude had untied her and tried to explain that he had no intention of kidnapping her and would free her as soon as he was given the word to do so, but she had kept her head turned away and ignored his every word. It seemed that the act was not about to stop anytime soon.  
  
"I'll be right back, miss. I'll try to find some food for the both of us. Not to worry, I won't go far. Make sure you keep an eye on her, Njoka.  
  
Njoka warked in reply, and Izulde knew he would make sure the girl did not wander off. It was somewhat surprising Njoka was even tolerating the stroking..  
  
Izlude marched off in search of anything he could find that would prove a suitable meal. It seemed that luck was on his side this evening, for he soon stumbled across the perfect ingredients for a nice soup after few minutes search. He gathered the leaves and spices, and headed back to the clearing.  
  
Njoka warked again at his return, and the girl was still standing next to the chocobo, stroking him under the neck. Njoka looked quite happy being stroked by this young girl. Izlude was quite surprised. The chocobo was highly friendly, but only to those it trusted, and it trusted very few people (and it hated most of the temple knights aside from Izlude and Wiegraf). Izlude had been convinced earlier on in his life that Njoka could read the true intentions of a person. It had been highly interesting that Njoka had gone from acting kindly to his father to warking in fright every time the old man passed him by. Indeed, Izlude had noticed a very strange change in his father himself, and it seemed Njoka confirmed the change..  
  
Izlude walked over to the girl and Njoka, and tried once again to engage her in conversation. "It seems Njoka likes you. I'm impressed. You must be a kind hearted person for him to act in such a way."  
  
Once again, the girl ignored him, and Izlude felt a strange feeling. It felt almost like a small bit of hurt.. _Snap out of it, you are only tired and frustrated, nothing more.. No need to try to converse with a sister of a heretic, even if Njoka does happen to like her._  
  
Still, Izlude still felt a part of him wishing to talk with her. He tried once more.  
  
"If you wish, you can feed him. I have some greens with me that he happens to greatly adore. You can feed him while I make some soup for the both of us, if you'd like."  
  
The girl finally turned to face him. She had a sad look in her eyes that made Izlude feel strangely. "You do not seem like a bad person.. Why are you working for the church?"  
  
Izlude stammered, incredibly shocked by the girls strange statement.  
  
"E... Excuse me? I think I misheard you... Did you ask me why I was working for the church?"  
  
The girl nodded, the same sad look still in her eyes.  
  
_What in Saint Ajora's name? Is the girl insane??_ "I don't understand your question.. Are you trying to imply that the church is bad??"  
  
"I.. I don't know.. So much has changed recently.. I no longer know if religion is true, or if it is nothing more then a tool, used to dictate the masses."  
  
Izlude starred at the girl in mute horror. _What a thing to say! Look at the corruption her brother has caused her!_  
  
Izlude regained his voice after a moment, and replied, "surely you are joking?! A tool to dictate the masses? Ridiculous! High priest funeral is trying to save the world! Surely you know that!"  
  
Izlude suddenly recalled the conversation he had held with Ramza during battle. _Both siblings have somehow been misguided! What force could have tricked them into thinking of the church as evil? Ramza had shown a quality of honor not fitting of a heretic.. I just don't understand it.._

"Your brother made a similar statement when I fought him miss.. I apologize.. I still do not know your name."  
  
"I'm Alma, and my brother made such a statement because he has seen the corruption held within the church! You must know about the Zodiac Stones and what they do, right?"  
  
"Of course I do! The stones have the power to save the world! High priest funeral himself plans to use the stones to restore peace! Your brother has been misguided! Someone has lied to him and tricked him to fight for the wrong thing!"  
  
"No, it can't be! My brother told me that the church was after the Zodiac Stones because they had been deceived! Something is controlling the church! It is the work of the Zodiac Demons!"  
  
"Zodiac Demons? What lies have you been told?! High priest Funeral is in charge of the church, and his intentions are good! It is true that he had to manipulate the "lion war", and I admit that the entire event is a terrible ordeal. However, Funeral was willing to take full responsibility for the deaths that took place during the war. Funeral was willing to sacrifice his own honor, in hopes of creating peace for the world! The man is a hero! Don't you see?"  
  
Alma took in this new information, and appeared even more distressed. Izlude felt uneasy again.  
  
"I see.. It makes sense now.." She turned again to Izlude. "Funeral is no longer in charge of the church. A Zodiac Demon has most likely taken control of him now, or perhaps it has taken control of someone with even greater power. Anything is capable for one who carries a Zodiac Stone. Either way, the church does not realize that it has been deceived."  
  
Izlude was horrified. _Zodiac Demons taking control of humans? Madness! My father holds a Zodiac Stone and he... Oh God...  
_  
It dawned at that moment.. Izlude realized the girl was telling no lies.. He remembered the horrific change that took place within his father. The change had taken place when his father had found one of the Zodiac Stones! _My God... Alma is right.. My father did not become a Zodiac Brave.. He became a Zodiac Demon! The legend must be incorrect... No... It can't be..._  
  
Alma noticed the complete look of horror on Izlude's face. She realized that despite spending an entire day with him, she still did not know his name. "Are you all right?"  
  
Izlude looked like he was going to faint. He had become deathly pale and was struggling to keep standing up. "You.. Your right.. I don't believe it.. I was the one deceived..."  
  
Izlude fell to his knees, appearing to be struggling greatly. _She's right.. She's right.. My father.. No..._  
  
"No.. Damnit, its impossible.. All this time.."  
  
Alma realized that this soldier had truly been deceived into fighting for the wrong side. Alma knew that he must feel terrible, and wondered exactly what she could say to try to help him feel better. She walked up to him, and, not knowing what else to do, put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
It took a moment for Izlude to remember that Alma was present. Despite his distress, anger, and shock, Izlude did not want to look weak and pathetic in front of this nice and intelligent girl. He stood up and recollected himself. _The intelligence of this girl is incredible. How can someone of such a young age be able to put pieces together so much quicker then I was able to? In mere minutes, she was able to realize something that not a single member of the church was able to rationalize.. I was right.. She is no ordinary girl..  
_  
Izlude sighed sadly. "I don't know what to say.. What to do.. I should have listened to Ramza's words but I did not want to believe them! Damn, why was I so rash.. Alma.. I'm sorry for what I've put you through.."  
  
Alma was relieved to hear that the man now realized the truth. "You have no need to apologize.. I'm sorry, I don't know your name either."

"Izlude Tingel."

"Well, Izulde, I understand entirely how you must feel.. I wanted to believe the same thing.. I would have never guessed how horrible the truth really was.. Even so, it is for that reason that my brother is trying to stop the war and the manipulators. He fights on, even though he has been unjustly branded a heretic, and is being hunted by his brothers and the church alike.. I just wish I could have been of more help to him.. My magic was not even powerful enough to save Simon.." Alma hid her face. It looked like she was fighting the urge to cry.  
  
Izlude looked at Alma as if he was noticing her for the first time. "Alma, you and your brother are right! Now that I understand, I may be able to help both of you. I should be able to convince the members of the church of the truth. The only question is, will they be willing to listen? I assume that Simon was the man at your side when I found you? I'm sorry that I did not stop my father when he attacked the man.. His actions as of late have been horrific, but I thought his cruel and cold nature had been caused by the war and the continuing violence which he detests so. It seems that if your story is true, then my father may be under control by a Zodiac Demon..."  
  
Alma gasped. "Your father was that brutal knight with the purple robe?"  
  
Izlude shook his head, looking angry (although the anger was not directed at Alma). "No, he's not my father! He has changed ever since he obtained a Zodiac Stone! That is how I know that your story is true.. He used to be a good man, but recently has become a brutal monster.. The way he treated my sister.. Damn that Zodiac Demon! I just don't understand something.. I have in my possession some Zodiac Stones, and I have not been affected. How is it that only my father was affected?"  
  
Alma looked like she was trying to figure something out. "Does the man who used to be your father hold a high level of authority in the church?"  
  
"Yes. He is probably the second leading authority of the church, and is highly trusted by Funeral. When I think about it, I never noticed any changes in high priest Funeral. I do not think he ever held onto any Zodiac Stones either. From what Funeral told me, he had left my father and the temple knights in charge of collecting the Zodiac Stones."  
  
"Then the Zodiac Demon controlling your father is most likely the cause of all this violence! My brother also holds Zodiac Stones and has not been affected. Perhaps they can only take over certain people.. We have to get to my brother and tell him who has been manipulating the church!"  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the church first. I can tell Funeral the truth, and Ramza's name will be cleared! The danger will pass without him having to fight the church any longer."  
  
"I doubt that will work.. The Zodiac Demon controlling your father will probably try to trick Funeral into thinking that you have gone mad and have joined the heretics. He has manipulated Funeral before, and he will likely be able to do so again. I think that we will have to get to my brother first. After that, we can try to convince members of the church willing to listen to us."  
  
Izlude could not help but smile. "You certainly think of everything. I don't think I've ever met a quicker witted person then yourself. You are right too. Perhaps if we head to the nearest town we may be able to find some rumors as to your brother's whereabouts."  
  
Alma also smiled. "That sounds like a good plan. We should probably leave right away."  
  
Before Izlude could reply, Njoka, who had been listening to the entire conversation, warked indignantly.  
  
Izlude chucked, "I don't think Njoka likes the plan. We forgot to feed him, didn't we? I can't speak for you, but I must agree with one of Njoka's objections. I am also quite famished."  
  
Alma had forgotten about both food and feeding the chocobo. She blushed slightly and handed Njoka the greens. The chocobo started gobbling them down at a tremendous rate. "I'm not as hungry as he is, but I suppose some soup would be nice. Would you like some help preparing it?"  
  
"Oh, it's no trouble. Thanks for asking though." Izlude was about to start gathering wood, but he suddenly laughed. "It seems fate itself has destined our meeting, Alma. I think we were meant to come across one another, though it is certainly a shame our acquaintanceship could not have started in a better manner. Even so, I think that we will be able to do a great deal of good for Ivalice, and perhaps the entire world. I just hope your brother will give me a chance to help him."  
  
Alma silently agreed about what Izulde had said. "I think you may be right, Izlude. If fate does exist, it has a strange way of working, does it not? I am sure that my brother will be more then happy to accept your help as well."  
  
Izlude smiled, and returned to gathering firewood._ I have to admit, she's a very nice girl.. and so bright! I hope Ramza shares her kind nature and intelligence.. If he does, he must be a great leader._

Both Alma and Izlude were both deep in thought, so neither heard the black raven swoop high above them. The raven cackled strangely, and said to itself "amazing, both of my targets are still together! Barinten will be pleased!" The raven flew away and exploded in a loud bang heard only by Njoka.


	2. Chapter 2:End Of A Hero

Riovanes castle was exactly what people would have come to expect as the abode of Barinten. The monstrosity that Barinten called home had been designed to be an unbreakable fortress. Compared to most of the other castles, it lacked beauty and interior design. Still, this mattered little to Barinten. So long as he was in his impenetrable fortress, the "Weapon King" felt invincible.  
  
Izlude was a bit too preoccupied to notice much about the castle. He and Alma had been ambushed by a strange wizard named Malak. Malak had refused to listen to reason and had attacked Izlude with magic immediately.  
  
Izlude had been much stronger then the spell caster, and had no trouble dealing with him. However, Malak had brought ninjas, and one had captured Alma while Izlude had been fighting Malak. Izlude had no choice but to surrender or risk Alma's life. It had been a few hours since their capture, and Alma had been carried off by the ninjas to a separate section of the castle. Izlude had been lead by Malak to a large hallway.  
  
Izlude was furious with himself. _I don't know what I was thinking.. I should have known the coward would bring support with him! If only I had been better prepared.. I just hope that Alma is okay.. It's my fault she is in this mess in the first place.. I have to think of some way to free myself and save us both..  
_  
Malak noticed the look in Izlude's eyes and snickered. "I admire your creativity in creating a story about Zodiac Demons controlling the church. It is unfortunate for you that Lord Batinten and I happen to be more informed then you would have thought possible."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Malak grinned. "Since your act will not fool me, I see no point in discussing the matter further."  
  
Before Izlude could respond, a knight opened up a large bronze doorway. "Malak, Barinten is requiring your presence! Do you have the stones?"  
  
"Of course I do. Do not underestimate my ability. I will be right in."  
  
Malak pulled out a sword from his belt and pointed it at the unarmed Izlude. "Follow my lead. I'm sure Barinten would like to thank the person who has delivered the stones to him."  
  
Izlude had no choice but to walk inside the large doorway, knife being held behind his back. Within the room stood two knights, a short and ugly man who had to be Barinten, and... _Wiegraf! Vormav!!_  
  
_Damn! The monster is here! What can I do!? I'll never have time to warn Wiegraf before the monster controlling my father attacks.. What the hell can I do.. THINK!!_  
  
Malak pushed Izlude down a small flight of stairs to face Vormav. Maybe my father is still inside that demon somewhere.. _It may be the only chance.. I have to try..._  
  
"F, father... I'm sorry."  
  
Vormav stared at Izlude. It did not take him long to realize what had happened. "I see..."  
  
Barinten grinned happily, like a child who had received his very first toy. "We have both Scorpio and Taurus."  
  
The expression of Vormav's face was horrible. Izlude did not see any traces left of his father. The man who stood before him was a furious monster, with dark black eyes filled with anger..  
  
"Moron!"  
  
Vormav stuck Izlude across the face. The pain from the blow was incredible. Izlude tasted blood, but did not break eye contact with the demon. _I won't be afraid.. There must be some humanity still inside you, father.. That demon could not have destroyed you entirely!  
_  
Barinten found the sight of father injuring son highly amusing. "Is that any way to treat your son? I thought the church was a firm believer in honoring family?" He chuckled loudly at his own joke.  
  
Suddenly, a third knight rushed into the room. "Excuse my interruption, sir! We have verified the intruder's identity! It is none other then Ramza and his companions!"  
  
Barinten smiled. "Right on time. Malak, I'll give you the pleasure of taking care of him."  
  
Malak bowed to Barinten and left the room, the knight following after him.  
  
Vormav stopped staring at Izlude and turned back to Barinten. "What do you want?"  
  
Barinten sat down in his seat and folded his hands. He still looked highly pleased with himself and appeared to be taking advantage of the situation. "I think you know what I want. Why must I repeat myself?"  
  
"What if I refuse?"  
  
"The Church's injustice will be exposed, that's all. Keep in mind that I also have in my possession the Germonik Scriptures. Don't you think Larg, Goltana, and the senate may be interested in them? I have more then enough evidence to shed light on your plans."  
  
Vormav looked furious. He was tired of this pathetic man and the fun he seemed to be having. It was time to end his fun. In a horrible voice he muttered, "where is it?"  
  
Barinten faked a gasp. "Oh, you know I can't tell you that. What would be the fun in telling you my hiding place?"  
  
"Enough! Wiegraf, go after the wizard. I'll take care of these fools."  
  
Wiegraf complied immediately. He took one look at Izlude, revealing the same horrible eyes that Vormav had, and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
_NO! It has control of Wiegraf too?! Impossible!!_  
  
Barinten stood up and knocked his chair over, looking somewhat startled. "Don't do anything funny! The odds are against you! You may be strong, but you cannot deal with an entire army!"  
  
Vormav smiled darkly. "Odds stacked against me? Quite the contrary. You should be worrying about your odds not mine, for the chance of your victory is nonexistent. What do you think your weak human troops can do to me?"  
  
"Father? Please.. There must be some part of you still alive.. Fight it.. I know you can! Your will is stronger then any demon!"  
  
Vormav ignored Izlude entirely. The sky outside suddenly turned dark, and a lightning bolt flashed outside, accompanied by a loud crash of thunder. "Don't underestimate us. Killing you is easy..."  
  
Barinten tried to appear calm, but he was fooling nobody, not even his own two knights. "Are... Are you opposing me?! Guards!!"  
  
Both knights standing next to Barinten drew their swords. Two additional knights rushed into the room as well, while Barinten ran behind the two nearest knights.  
  
Vormav laughed loudly. It was a horrible laugh that frightened everyone in the room. "So much for the bravery of the Weapon King. I believe its time I show you what the Zodiac Stones can truly do!"  
  
"NO! FATHER!!! DON'T GIVE IN!!"  
  
Izlude's cries were ignored once more. Vormav pulled out his glowing Zodiac stone. The room turned bright yellow, and inhuman noises issued out of the light. When the light vanished, a horrible beast stood where Vormav had been. It resembled a lion, but the hideousness and horror of the creature was impossible to describe with words..  
  
"AHH!" Barinten looked like he was going to faint at the sight before him. He vanished, having teleported to safety, but left his knights to fend for themselves. The knights stood trembling in fear. No training had ever prepared them for this..  
  
_Damnit.. It's too late.. My father is dead.. No..._  
  
"NOOOO! You bastard! You killed him!!"  
  
Izlude had knocked one of the knights aside and had grabbed his sword. He pointed it at the monster, fury burning in his eyes.  
  
"Foolish boy. I am your father! I have merged with Hashmalum and have become invincible!"  
  
"LIAR!!!"  
  
Hashmalum roared with laughter. "I admire your courage. You are correct, I killed him. Your father's spirit was too strong to do my bidding. I gave him the chance to wield infinite power, and he used all of his power to try and prevent my control over him. I did not wish for an unwilling host, so I decided to take complete control over the fool and send him to hell. Not to worry, you will join him there soon enough!"  
  
"ARG!"  
  
Izlude leaped into the air and aimed his blade at Hashmalum's heart. The demon was caught off guard by the strength and speed of Izlude, and could not react quickly enough. The sword cleaved into its chest.  
  
While the blow would have killed any human, it did little harm to Hashmalum. Hashmalum used its sharp claws and pierced Izlude in the chest. Izlude screamed out in pain, and Hashmalum threw him into the wall, making a sickening crack.  
  
"Not bad. You are the first human to surprise me with an attack. Now then, I think I'll clear out these vermin, before I finish you off."  
  
The knights, still trembling, lost all rational thinking and charged at Hashmalum (even the knight who had lost his sword). Hashmalum raised its hands, and all of the knights were targeted with powerful demonic magic. None of them even had a chance to scream as the magic ripped them apart and killed them all instantly.  
  
Izlude was injured, but managed to stand up despite the pain. The fury he felt within him fueled his body to limits that should not have been possible. _I'll kill that bastard!! I swear it!!!  
_  
"FATHER! I WILL AVENGE YOU! POWER OF UNEARTHY LIGHT, RINSE AWAY EVIL! LUNA LANCE!"  
  
Izlude had launched a special technique known only by Knight Blades. The sword he held grew bright, and suddenly, a bright light in the shape of a lance poured out of the weapon. The luna lance flew at Hashmalum, who formed a magical barrier in response. The lance tore right through the barrier, and hit Hashmalum once more in its already injured chest.  
  
Hashmalum roared with fury. The attack had actually managed to injure it! "How can I be in pain?! I'm IMMORTAL!"  
  
Hashmalum waved its hands again and targeted itself and Izlude with an unholy attack. The attack healed Hashmalum, but injured Izlude even further.  
  
Izlude fell himself fall down against the stone floor and tried to lean up against the wall. It did no good though. His battered body, no matter how strong his will, could no longer move. _No... Father.. I failed you.. I failed everyone.._  
  
Hashmalum stared at Izlude strangely. "I did not realize you had such power. Had I known, I would not have killed you. No matter, you would never serve our cause. Like your father, you will be stubborn until death. Remember, boy. Remember where your stubbornness has gotten you. It has earned you a slow and painful trip to hell, and nothing more. Enjoy an eternity of suffering.."  
  
"You are wrong, demon. If I had been stubborn, I would still be serving you. No, I discovered the truth.. I may not have been able to stop you, but Ramza will triumph where I have failed.."  
  
"Ramza will fail, just like you have. Now then, I will be off. I have more important matters to attend to. Enjoy your suffering.."  
  
Hashmalum vanished, leaving Izlude in a great deal of pain. _Ughhh.. I have to stay awake.. I have to destroy him.. I can't fail..._  
  
---  
  
Izlude had nearly given up hope. He could not stay awake much longer, and it seemed that his body still was incapable of further movement. It was at this point that he heard a scream.  
  
"Izlude!"  
  
_It's Alma! She's alive!!_ "Alma.."  
  
Alma had ran to Izlude's side. Izlude noticed that she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Alma.. I'm sorry.. I failed.. I couldn't stop the Zodiac Demon.. It's power was horrible.."  
  
Izlude coughed, and noticed blood coming out of his mouth.  
  
Alma held up her hand. "Stop, don't talk. You are going to be fine! I can help you!"  
  
"It's no use.. Not even the strongest healing powers could save me now.. The demon hit me with unholy magic.."  
  
"No! You have to live! I'll save you!"  
  
Alma used her healing powers, but it did not appear to have any affect. _Amazing. She made the pain vanish.._  
  
"Alma, listen.. I can't stay awake much longer.. I need to tell you something very important."  
  
Alma held his hand, she was sobbing now. "Izlude.. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Alma, its all right.. I don't feel any pain now.. Please, I need to tell you some things.. My father is dead.. The demon has complete control over his body.. Be sure to tell your brother that.."  
  
Alma was still crying, but nodded all the same. "I will, but it won't matter. You can tell him yourself.. Just hold on a bit longer!"  
  
Izlude went on. "That wizard, he stole two of the Zodiac Stones, but he failed to realize that I had three.. The third stone, Pisces, is in my pocket.. Tell Ramza to show it to Funeral.. Tell Funeral that I gave you the "holy word" and then tell him the story. He will believe you as long as you say that it was the "holy word".. You must tell both Funeral and your brother that the entire world is in danger.. These demons are ruthless monsters.. Tell them to use their power to get the people to join them.. We must not fight.. We have to unite together.. Tell my sister, Meliadol, as well.. She will believe you too.. I know she will.."  
  
Alma nodded again. "Just hang on a bit longer! My brother will be here soon. He has a highly advanced priest that will be able to help you."  
  
"Alma.. I'll hold on as long as I can, but I can hardly keep my eyes open.. I have to thank you for everything.. It was because of you that I learned of the truth.. I just pray that in death I may be more useful then I was in life.."  
  
_Alma continued to cry, and Izude coughed again. Should I tell her? I can't.. It would only cause her more pain.. No.. I need to tell her why I acted as I did.. I need her to know.._

"I need to tell you one last thing, Alma. When I was forced to fight, I did it for one sole purpose. I always wanted to create a world where violence, war, anger, and pain no longer existed. A world where all people treated others with kindness and equality.. It was the only thing I ever really wanted.. The only thing.. I ever wished for.. I wanted to make my wish a reality.. I thought I could.. I failed.. Please.. Believe in Funeral.. He will be able to help you... Tell Ramza to trust in him... I'm sure that my sister will aid your brother too.. Make sure to tell them not to hesitate to kill the demon in control of my father.."  
  
"I have the same wish Izlude! It can still be accomplished! Don't give up! Just stay awake a little bit longer.."  
  
Izlude smiled faintly. "I had a feeling that you had the same wish.. I could sense it.. You are such a good person.. With your kindness and wisdom, people will listen to you.. I knew you were no ordinary girl the first moment I saw you, and I was right.. You will accomplish great things, Alma. I just know it.. Please, just don't lose faith.. I wish I could stay with you.. If you come across my sister, tell her I said I was sorry.."  
  
"No! You can't die! BROTHER! ANYONE! HELP!"  
  
"There's nothing that can be done.. Forgive me.. I can't hold on any longer.. So tired.. Can't... fight... it..."  
  
Izlude felt his eyes closing, and could no longer keep them open. He saw darkness as his eyes shut..  
  
Alma hugged him, tears still in her eyes. "Please.. Don't die.. I.. I..."  
  
Izlude used all of his will to open his eyes again. _Is it possible? Does she feel the same way? No, it couldn't be. I don't even know if I feel that way myself.._  
  
Alma struggled to finish the sentence, but finally did so. "I.. love you.."  
  
When Izlude heard the end of the sentence, he realized that his doubts had been mistaken. _Its true, I do love her.. There is no point in hiding it.. I never thought I'd feel such emotions towards anyone.. How strange that I only realize now that the feelings are genuine.. Why must I only realize it now? I just wish I could stay alive..  
_  
"Alma.. I... love you too... Forgive me..."  
  
Izlude Tingel felt his eyelids shut for the last time. Despite having failed to stop Hashmalum, and despite leaving Meliadol, Funeral, and Alma behind; for the first time in his life, Izlude felt happy. The happiness only lasted for a second, but it was there nonetheless. Izlude realized during the last few seconds of his life what love felt like, and it felt better then anything he had ever imagined. In addition, he felt positive that his wish would be granted after all. He felt in his heart that Alma would make both of their wishes come true.  
  
Izlude Tingel died peacefully in the embrace of Alma. Would the wish of the two become true? Would the seemingly never ending corruption, violence, pain, and terror one day come to an end? Would a world of peace and happiness for all be possible? Only time itself would tell...


End file.
